freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
William Afton (człowiek)
William Afton (Purple Guy) - główny antagonista serii Five Nights at Freddy's, morderca co najmniej pięciu ofiar w Pizzerii Freddy'ego Fazbeara, negatywna postać w pojawiająca się we FNaF 2, 3, 4 i FFPS w minigrach. Wygląd Jak sam pseudonim wskazuje to purpurowa postać zbudowana z pikseli przypominających zarysy człowieka. Prawdopodobnie jest łysy, ponieważ w "URATUJ ICH" czubek głowy nie ma innych kolorów co reszta ciała, co by wskazywało na włosy. Ewentualnie, nosi czapkę zakrywającą fryzurę, albo Scott uprościł sam model, aby nie mylić odbiorców. Ma wyrazistą twarz, która w bardzo dobry sposób pokazuje jego uczucia i emocje. W mini-grze "URATUJ ICH" ma przypiętą do klatki piersiowej złotą odznakę i niezidentyfikowany obiekt, który trzyma w ręce. Na obecną chwile obiekt nie jest bliżej znany, ale swym kształtem przypomina pomalowanego na purpurowo banana, słuchawkę telefonu, toporek, paralizator, latarkę, fragment scoopera lub według niektórych - nóż. Powstała teoria że jest to część Ennarda, jednak okazała się być błędna. Osobowość Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Nie wiemy zbyt wiele na jego temat. Wiadomo, że pojawia się jedynie w minigrze "URATUJ ICH" i pełni role rzadkiego Easter Egg'u, kiedy idziemy za Marionetką. Jako, że po pokojach w minigrze są porozrzucane martwe ciała dzieci, a według niektórych w ręce trzyma nóż, został powiązany z ich śmiercią oraz z Incydentem W Sprawie Zaginionych Dzieci. Na dodatek, gdy nas dotknie to gra się kończy, a na moment w prawym, dolnym rogu ekranu pojawi się napis "You Can't" (pol. Nie możesz), i nie jest wiadomym do czego ona się odwołuje. Jednak wielu graczy sądzi, że to dzięki temu napisowi, Purple Guy próbuje nam przekazać, że nie możemy pomóc dzieciom. Jego twarz wydaje się wydawać zadowolenie, a może nawet śmiech. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Po wydaniu "Five Nights at Freddy's 3" dowiedzieliśmy się więcej na jego temat, lecz nadal wiele pytań zostaje bez odpowiedzi (np. Co było powodem zabójstw?). W tej części, pojawia się we wszystkich minigrach pokazywanych po nocy. Nie pojawia się w żadnej ukrytej minigrze. W minigrach po nocy 1, 2, 3 i 4 przy pomocy Purple Freddy'ego, za każdym razem rozkłada bezlitośnie animatroniki. Wtedy, na jaw wychodzi jego prawdziwa, druga strona, która pokazuje jaki potrafi być okrutny. Sytuacja, zmienia się w minigrze po nocy 5, kiedy to Purple Guy jest ofiarą. Stoi w pokoju, wystraszony z szeroko otwartymi ustami i białymi oczami. Po wejściu do kostiumu Springtrap'a, wstaje i chwile śmieje się z dusz dzieci, że je przechytrzył, po czym umiera wykrwawiając się z powodu awarii sprężyn mocujących. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 William pojawia się tylko raz w jednej z minigier. Ubiera on jednego z pracowników Pizzerii w strój Spring Bonnie'go. Istnieje również teoria, że jest on ojcem płaczącego dziecka, a rodzina z czwórki to rodzina Aftonów. Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location William jest właścicielem ''Afton Robotics ''oraz Circus Baby's Pizza World, lokacji siostrzanej do Fredbear's Family Diner. Historia Jest bardzo tajemniczą postacią, a większość jego historii nie jest znana. W tym przypadku, większość jego historii to teorie i spekulacje, których nie należy brać na serio. Prawdopodobnie Purple Guy zatrudnił się w "Freddy's Fazbear's Pizza", jadłodajni z pierwszej i drugiej części gry. Jego pierwszymi morderstwami były dzieci z minigry "URATUJ ICH", chociaż mógł zatrudnić się już w "FredBear's Family Dinner" otwarta restauracja i zabić dzieci tam. Dowody wskazują iż Incydent w Sprawie Zaginionych Dzieci powstał pomiędzy akcją FNaF 2 a FNaF. Mimo wszystko, kamery nagrały jego działania i poszedł do więzienia; ale nie odsiedział tam zbyt długo z powodu nie odnalezienia ciał jego ofiar i prawdopodobnie nieprzejrzystych nagrań. Większość osób twierdzi jednak, że pracował jednak w pizzerii przed FNaF 2, która używała starych animatroników . Tam właśnie zabił dzieci i schował je do kostiumów, powodując zamknięcie pizzerii. W tym momencie kończą się podejrzenia i zaczynają się rzeczy, o których wyraźnie mówią minigry. Powrócił do opuszczonej Pizzerii i zaczął demolować animatroniki aż do nocy 5, kiedy dusze dzieci, które przypadkiem uwolnił chciały się na nim zemścić. Żeby się przednimi uchronić, wszedł do stroju opuszczonego Spring Bonnie'go i zginął. Minigra wyraźnie ukazuje co było powodem jego śmierci; zniszczona Pizzeria miała dziurawy dach przez który wlatywał deszcz, a mechanizmy zatrzaskowe dla endoszkieletu powinny być zapięte w momencie gdy strój obsługuje człowiek. Mechanizmy te były podatne na wilgoć; awaria spowodowana mocną wilgocią poskutkowała przebiciem ciała Purple Guy'a przez dziesiątki sprężyn i płytek mocujących, powodując długą agonię. 30 lat po śmierci, lokal wykupił Phone Dude, który go odkrył i zrobił z niego główną atrakcję w domu strachów. Od tej pory, Purple Guy jako Springtrap przez 6 nocy chce się dostać do stróża nocnego. Jednak później dom strachów spłonął, a SpringTrap przeżył.Póżniej pojawia się w FFPS jako po prostu "William Afton".Pomiędzy 3 a FFPS'em ''prawdopodobnie ''zmienił strój.I tam umiera.Później być może został uwięziony w niego więzieniu czyli UCN. Ciekawostki * Gdy pokazują się scenki pomiędzy nocami w FNaF3, to widać części ciała Purple Guy'a uwięzione w Springtrapie. * Nie wiadomo, co było powodem jego zabójstw. Najprawdopodobniej był po prostu człowiekiem ze złamaną psychiką. * Na ikonie FNaF3, widać jego mózg. * Nie wykluczone, że ma związek z "The Bite of '87", ale na pewno nie spowodował tego bezpośrednio. * Może 29 lat po śmierci był w piekle, a po 30 latach, kiedy stał się główną atrakcją, ożył wewnątrz Springtrap'a. Bardziej prawdopodobnym jest iż to stary endoszkielet wepchnięty w strój już z szczątkami Purple Guy'a. * Jest teoria mówiąca, że Purple Guy i Phone Guy to te same osoby. * Purple Guy, kiedy jest jeszcze człowiekiem to odzywa się tylko w jednym momencie, wtedy kiedy nas dotknie i w prawym, dolnym rogu pojawi się "You Can't". **Kiedy jest Springtrap'em to w niektórych sytuacjach jęczy i krzyczy nam w twarz, gdy wejdzie do biura (jęki na niektórych kamerach, które można usłyszeć brzmią jak "Help Me"). **Nie wiadomo jednak do kogo odzywa się Purple Guy. Położenie napisu wskazuje na to, że odzywa się do gracza, ale fakt, że atakuje Freddy'ego wskazuje na niego. *Niektórzy fani myślą, że Purple Guy jest niewinny zabójstwom. Teoria oparta na tezie, dotyczącej iż chciał uwolnić dusze dzieci z animatroników atakujących strażników i dorosłych po 24 godzinie, lecz skoro to William Afton to może on po prostu wiedział, że musi dokończyć swoją robotę. *Istnieje teoria ze Purple Guy z mini gierki Save Them to policjant który trzyma paralizator. Atakuje Freddy'ego dlatego ze według teorie policjant myśli ze on zabił te dzieci z tej mini gierki. Galeria Purple_Guy_Walk_South_Gif.gif|Idący William Purple Guy rozbiera animatroniki.gif|William niszczący animatroniki (animacja) Purplr guy.png|William niszczący animatroniki Panikujący Purple Guy.gif|Panikujący William Purple Guy zmieża do kostumu Spring Bonnie.gif|William stara się schronić w kostiumie Springtrap'a Purple man.png|William w minigrze "URATUJ ICH" PurpleGuyIdle.gif|William w FNaF World Purple Person.png|William z minigry "Idź!Idź!Idź!" i "Daj ciasto dzieciom" Purple_Car.png|Fioletowy samochód Williama z "Daj ciasto dzieciom" Spring Bonnie.png|William w kostiumie Spring Bonnie'go Purple Guy śmieje się.gif|William śmieje się Purple Guy umera.gif|Sprężyny kostiumu przestają trzymać endoszkielet Spring Bonniego... Purple Guy kończy z życiem.gif|William krwawi 15 - 1.gif|William zostaje zmiażdżony przez endoszkielet Spring Bonniego. Powstaje springtrap. Screen_Shot_2015-07-24_at_9.05.32_PM.png|William we FNaF 4 Pgfreddyfiles.png|William w książce The Freddy Files SpringtrapBezMaski&Torsu.jpg|Render ciała Williama zmiażdzonego przez strój Springtrapa Springtrap Corpse Head DEMO.png|Głowa ze Springtrapa pokazana w UCN Troll Game Kategoria:Minigry Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:FNaF 2 Kategoria:FNaF 3 Kategoria:FNaF 4 Kategoria:FNaF SL Kategoria:FNaF World Kategoria:Tylko w minigrach Kategoria:FFPS Kategoria:UCN Kategoria:Martwi